In the field of image and/or video processing, it is known that display systems may use certain aspects of the HVS to achieve certain efficiencies in processing or image quality. For example, the following, co-owned, patent applications disclose similar subject matter: (1) United States Patent Publication Number 20110194618, published Aug. 11, 2011; (2) United States Patent Publication Number 20110170591, published Jul. 14, 2011; (3) United States Patent Publication Number 20110169881, published Jul. 14, 2011; (4) United States Patent Publication Number 20110103473, published May 5, 2011 and; (5) U.S. Pat. No. 8,189,858, issued 29 May 2012—all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.